Kindness
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Zim just doesn't know how to handle kindness.


"Come back when you decide to study real science!" Dib heads out the door, ignoring his father as he always does. Even if he did want to enforce the threat of kicking Dib out, Membrane isn't home enough to actually keep his son out of the house so Dib doesn't take the threat seriously at all. With a quiet sigh Dib heads down the street with no particular direction in mind, his head bowed and hands in his trademark trench coat pockets.  
Since Professor Membrane is so busy with work and being self-obsessed, Dib is used to being alone. He doesn't mind it much since alone he can hunt the paranormal, usually without luck but still; he isn't quite sure how he would react to having a partner. Maybe they would just get in the way or maybe they would be a big help, either way Dib knows he won't be finding out any time soon.  
Dib looks up to see the unusual greenish house. Speaking of the paranormal, Dib thinks to himself as he debates whether to see what the alien who lives in the odd house is up to. Briefly he scans the area for someone, something to do before he commits himself to Zim for however long, but sees no one he knows. Its an overcast day, the kind that makes the whole city cold and grayscale, no one wants to be outside today. He sighs and heads up the walkway, keeping a wary eye on the gnomes that turn as he passes. Thankfully they let him pass unscathed. Dib rings the doorbell without a second thought as to why exactly he's ringing it instead of just breaking in like usual.

"Do not call us, Zim! We don't want to talk to you." Zim stares up at Tallest Red, not wanting to believe his antennae but knowing it will be hard to get around this harsh denial. He takes it in stride, though, and merely smiles. Zim can deal with this, he's been dealing with it his whole life and some harsh words aren't going to stop him.  
Before he can comment on it, promising to call them as soon as he can, Tallest Purple butts in, glaring hatefully at Zim through the monitor. "We don't like you Zim. Stop calling us." Zim tears his eyes from Red to Purple then back to Red, half expecting him to be somewhat scolding towards Purple. Unfortunately, Zim's Tallest disappoints and Zim is left feeling miserable. After another round of scorching glares that have Zim's antennae drooping, the Tallest disconnect.  
Being the smallest Irken alive, minus Smeets, Zim has had a rough life growing up. Not that being an Irken is a particularly easy thing to begin with, but when height is status, Zim is left being on the bottom of the social ladder. Actually, he's more like the dirt beneath the ladder. Except that he's a screw up so maybe crumbling dirt.  
Thinking about this is really bringing Zim down. Overwhelmed with emotion, the Irken drops to his knees and rests his forehead against the edge of the table that holds his computer. "Uh…Zim…The annoying trench coat kid is back." The computer informs him in a bored voice.  
Great. Dib is here again.  
Zim picks himself up off the floor, straightens out his uniform, and goes to find the Dib-human before he destroys something.

When Zim answers the door Dib can tell that something is wrong. First off, the alien didn't even bother to put on his disguise. Secondly, Zim looks physically drained and there's a hopeless look in his eyes that frightens Dib. The Irken doesn't say anything, just leans against the doorframe waiting for Dib to do something. "Umm…Hi."  
Zim' expression doesn't change. After a long silence during which Zim seems to be mustering the will to speak, he says, "You came all the way over here to say hi?' His voice sounds close to humans when they are going to cry.  
Dib decides to just go with it. "Yeah. I did." Confusion briefly flickers across Zim's face before it returns to it's impassive state. Dib is fairly certain that Irken can't cry, but Zim's pupilless eyes seem to get watery.  
"Why?" Why indeed, did his feet take him here? Maybe it's because Zim is the only one who, on some level, Dib can relate to.  
Dib hesitates before answering. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Zim tilts his head to one side, resting it too against the doorframe. One hand is on the knob, merely lying there so that the door creeks open and closed with the indecisive shifting of weight.

Unable to continue staring Dib in the eyes, Zim drops his gaze to their booted feet. Its funny how they both wear black boots, but Zim can't even attempt a smile. "Why do you care?" No one else cares for Zim, why should his enemy be any different?  
Even though they are brief, Dib's silences bother Zim. He isn't sure if he's being used, lied to, or whatever by Dib and that bothers him too. "Because I care about you." Although this murmur is probably a lie, Zim's gaze snaps back up to lock with Dib's.  
Someone cares about him? About Zim? He doesn't believe it for a second. But some of the pain from the rejection seems to ease. Since he doesn't know how to react to this Zim remains silent and motionless leaning against his house for support. His legs feel like they are going to give out but he doesn't move to go sit down on the couch only a few feet away.

The lack of reaction puts Dib off. He was kind of expecting some sort of response but there is none. Zim looks very tired. Dib doesn't know why the Irken's uncharacteristic calmness is bothering him so much. "So, are you ok?"  
For the briefest of seconds Zim narrows his eyes, but all too soon they get wide again. "Do I look like I'm ok?" A bit of his usual spunk leaks into his voice but that too is too weak and doesn't stay. Dib wants to say no. He wants to ask what's the matter, why Zim isn't being his usual loud self, and what Dib can do to cheer him up, but Dib doesn't. He's holding out the tiny hope that Zim will volunteer information.

It must be more obvious than Zim thought if Dib isn't answering. Instead he has this look that's like he's holding back saying what's on his mind. If only his Tallest hadn't told Zim what is on their minds. The pain returns tenfold and this time the house isn't enough to support him.  
Zim goes tumbling forward. He closes his eyes, expecting to face plant the concrete, waiting for the inevitable pain.  
Warm arms wrap around Zim's thin torso and instead of hard concrete, Zim's face is pressed to a somewhat hard chest. Warmth spreads to his cheek where its touching Dib's chest and he feels a steady beat from beneath clothes and skin.  
Still, Zim waits for the pain that he knows will come. The insults sure to be brought on by that unexpected fall. "Not really." Dib's voice is quiet and somber.  
Zim is so embarrassed he can't look up. Instead he lets Dib hold him up, leaning his full weight against the human. "Not really what?" There is no anger or bitterness in his voice. He can't seem to raise it above a low murmur. Why is there no pain coming?  
"You don't really look ok." Dib shifts so that he has a better grip on the Irken. "Come on, Zim, it looks like its going to rain and I know you don't want to be caught in it." No insults attached to his name. No scornful voice. It doesn't make sense.  
Zim allows himself to be led back into his house and sat down on the couch.

Dib hesitates before taking his hands from the Irken's shoulders and stepping back. Zim doesn't say anything and he doesn't raise his head. An unexpected wave of pain and sympathy goes through Dib but he feels that he's probably overstayed his welcome. "I'll see you at Skool tomorrow, Zim."  
Quietly he lets himself out, clicking the door shut behind him. Looking up at the sky, Dib can see that he wasn't lying when he said that it's probably going to rain soon. He doesn't want to leave Zim alone in the state he's in, but merely walks down the path to go home again.

Zim half expects Dib to come through the door and make fun of him for falling or flash a camera in his face. Neither happens. He can't figure out what angle Dib is going to play with this.  
Presently it starts to rain, just like Dib said it would. Still as a statue Zim sits on the couch, his head turned towards the door, waiting for the pain to come. It doesn't.


End file.
